


Feelin' Good

by cheyotic



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Human AU, I had this idea at like 1 am, Krillin is a big scary dude lol, Krillin is basically a matchmaker, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob AU, also turles and goku is implied, idk how else to tag this, just in a 1920's speakeasy, not a main focus, shhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheyotic/pseuds/cheyotic
Summary: Raditz is a new performer at one of the biggest clubs in West City, piquing Prince Vegeta's interest.
Relationships: Raditz/Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Son Goku/Turles (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Feelin' Good

Greasy mobsters and illustrious gangs filled the small bar. Smoked clouded the atmosphere, a thick grey haze over the stage lights. Tonight was more packed, as it was Thursday. And Thursday’s in West City meant the best singers performed in the larger clubs, such as the one the Prince found himself seated in. His closest friends and business partners joined him in his private seating, far away from the bustle of the lower-ranking members of society. 

Vegeta wasn’t very fond of most performers, but once the mob boss caught wind of a newbie on the block, his interest had piqued. For one of this performers' first shows to be in a place like this, he must have been amazing. Kakarot had informed the Prince of the newcomer's vast reputation, drifting from gang to gang, city to city, until finally deciding to turn to a life of performing in small clubs and bars. The show wasn’t set to start for a good while, so Vegeta took it upon himself to find the owner of his favorite establishment, and seek out answers no one else seemed to have.

-

The door pulled open as Vegeta began to approach, the bouncer at the door recognizing the royal blue suit long before the shadow cast over the Prince’s face revealed his identity. 

“Thank you, Tien.” Vegeta nodded, and the muscly bouncer began to shut the door to the private office.

“Vegeta! How’s my favorite philanthropist?” Krillin spoke joyfully as he looked up from his stacks of contracts. 

Vegeta scoffed. “Cut the friendly shit, Krillin. I came for answers.”

The tall blonde at Krillin’s side stiffened at the rude manners of the guest. She clicked her tongue as she crossed her arms, earning a glare from the mob boss. Krillin ran a hand through his coarse black hair, sighing at the display in front of him.

“Leave us.” He said, and without hesitation or defiance, the blonde dame slunk out of the room, the click of her heels fading into the hallway. “What’s this about, Prince?”

“Your new performer. Who is it?” Jazz music played quietly through the floorboards, signaling the first act’s beginning.

“Ah, yes. Yamcha scouted him at Rain’d a few months ago. His performance left him speechless, and left him in  _ that kind _ of state, if you catch my meaning.” Krillin raised an eyebrow as Vegeta scoffed.  _ The indecency of these low-level criminals, _ he thought to himself,  _ makes me sick.  _

“He might just be your type. I’ll arrange for the two of you to meet after the show.” Krillin spoke, and that sealed it for Vegeta.

While the Prince had been one of the most infamous bosses in all of West City, Krillin was a force to be reckoned with. Extremely wealthy and powerful, his influence knew no bounds. If you made him upset, your entire gang could be wiped out before closing and your reputation erased from the dark underbelly of the world. Vegeta had seen it happen before with his own eyes. Friendly on the outside, a ruthless, heartless businessman on the inside.

“Yes sir,” Vegeta spoke carefully, eliciting a hearty laugh from his friend.

“No need for formalities, Vegeta. Simply come back here after the show.” Krillin chuckled, returning to his paperwork. Vegeta moved to leave, but as he opened the door Krillin spoke again.

“Oh, and tell Goku I said hi.”

-

Vegeta fell into his seat with a heavy sigh, reaching for his drink before he was bombarded with questions from his right-hand. 

“What’d Krillin have to say?” Kakarot spoke softly, reading Vegeta’s frustrated mood of his face like a book.

“He says hi, and that I’m expected to stay after the final act to meet with him again.” Vegeta downed his drink, flagging the waiter for a refill.

“I’ll tell Gohan the meeting is cancelled then.” He spoke, knowing as well as Vegeta that Krillin’s words were final, regardless of any plans that were made beforehand. He pulled out his phone, and wandered off for a moment to tell their client of the change in plans.

There was yelling from the phones other end, then hushed acceptance as Kakarot explained and discussed new meeting dates. He returned to the table, and wiped his face, reaching for his own water and taking a few generous sips.

“He’s unhappy, but agreed to meet tomorrow, same time, same place.”

The Prince nodded as he watched the second act drift of the stage, scoffing at the horrendous color choice for his suit, hearing similar snide remarks from the people grouped around him. The chatter continued as food was brought to the table, drinks were refilled, and the third act moments away from beginning. 

“Let’s see if this rookie is as good as that horndog Yamcha insists.” Turles laughed, earning words of agreement from his fellow mobsters. He pulled out a cigarette and puffed away as the house lights began to dim. Confusion filled the air, until the tapping of a microphone was heard.

“Due to the Don’s request,” a voice spoke, Vegeta recognizing it as one of Krillin’s lackeys, “Our final act will only be performing one song tonight.”

Some people whispered amongst themselves, but no one outwardly complained. The house remained dark, as light music could be heard. Vegeta hushed everyone around him, lifting his drink as he waited to be wowed by a supposedly amazing performer who Krillin was so insistent on him meeting.

And wowed he was. A deep voice rang out, causing his previously aloof company to snap their focus to the stage.

_ “Birds flyin’ high, you know how I feel.” _

Vegeta sipped his drink, feigning nonchalance as the voice captivated him.

_ “Sun in the sky, you know, how I feel.”  _

The others began to whisper in amazement, until Vegeta let out a low, “Shut up,” to his guests, eyes still glued to the dark stage.  _ Okay Krillin, you have my attention. _ He watched on, the waiter refilling his drink continuously as he reclined slightly in his chair.

_ “Breeze driftin’ on by, you know how I feel.” _

A spotlight shone onto the dark stage, then one illuminated the curtain. The band swelled.

_ “It’s a new dawn,” _ Vegeta sat up from his relaxed position.

_ “It’s a new day,” _ He set down his drink, hands beginning to shake.

_ “It’s a new life- for me,” _ Vegeta swallowed hard, the voice intriguing him as he watched his associates grow just as stunned as he was.

_ “And I’m feelin’...”  _ Silence as there was lull in music from the band, curtains slowly drawing back as a dark silhouette appeared just beyond the reach of the light. A collective breath was drawn in from the crowd, Vegeta’s eye’s searching in the darkness for the source of the intoxicating voice.

_ “Good.”  _ The band kicked up again as the shadow molded into an identifiable body. The man was tall, with dark black hair that swayed as he did, threatening to graze the floor. He was exoctic to say the least, white suit contrasting his tanned skin and dark features. A single blue rose sat pinned to his breast pocket, and Vegeta knew it was Krillin’s work. His piercing black eyes danced around the room as he continued to sing, seemingly searching for something. Or someone, rather. 

Vegeta uncharacteristically swayed his body to the music, letting the deep voice penetrate his thoughts, the vibrations of the band moving through his bones. The performers movements were minimal, but the expression and passion coming from him was palpable. Still his eyes searched desperately as his voice rang through the club.

_ “Stars when they shine, you know how I feel. Scent of the pine- you know how I feel,” _

Vegeta stared down the singer, wanting to meet his gaze.

_ “Oh, freedom is mine, and I know how I feel. It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day, it’s a new life,”  _ He let out a small chuckle, hearing voices cheer and whistle as the music grew, winking at a few patrons down in front, before his eyes shot the the back of the room, now searching the private seating areas reserved for higher-ups.

_ “It’s a new dawn, it’s a new day it’s a new life,”  _ His body shook as he swayed around, his voice growing with each note, nearly shouting the same line again.

_ “It’s a new dawn. It’s a new day. It’s a new life, it’s a new life, for me,”  _ His eyes grew closer to capturing the Prince’s intense and intrigued gaze, as his heart drummed loudly in his ears. His boys were growing rowdy, as he hissed for them to relax a little before making a fool of themselves.

_ “And I’m feelin’...” _ Their eyes met, electricity shooting through Vegeta’s body as the intoxicating performer didn’t look away. A smirk played at the stranger’s lips, and Vegeta’s company began to holler and howl at the sight of the connection. The riveting singer offered a small wink, causing Vegeta’s blood to rush to two very distinct places, both above and below his stomach.

_ “Good.”  _ The singer shut his eyes sweetly as he began to finish out the song, and as the final notes played, the bar erupted with cheers and hollers, some vulgar, others of praise. Vegeta was frozen in place, staring as the mystifying newcomer bowed and sauntered off stage. The house lights casually came back on, the smoke filled atmosphere brimming with life and more lively than every. 

The guests at Vegeta’s table began teasing each other and expressing their many vulgar thoughts until Tien appeared behind the Prince’s seat. A large hand landed on his shoulder as Kakarot and Turles rose, ready to pull out their weapons at a moment's notice. Vegeta waved them down, standing and turning to leave with Krillin’s guard, willing away the blush and currently insatiable warmth that plagued his lower half.

-

Tien halted the Prince at the door, waiting in silence. His earpiece hummed and he rose a hand to it, listening intently to the voice on the other side of the connection. A small nod and he pulled open the door, ushering the Prince inside, pulling it closed and leaving Vegeta on the threshold. An all too cheery and familiar voice greeted him upon his entrance.

“Vegeta! Welcome back! How was the show, young Prince?” Vegeta swallowed hard, taking in the massive person beside the Don. “I’m sure you’re excited to meet our novice performer. Prince, may I introduce you to-”

“Raditz. And I assure you the honor is all mine.” The stranger spoke, his voice as deep and alluring as it was on stage. His hand extended after he gave a small bow, trying all too hard to earn the respect of the man in front of him.

“Mhm. Your performance was rather intriguing. Kept my attention, unlike some of the other acts at this pathetic bar.” Vegeta laughed, teasing his oldest friend as he laughed along. Krillin knew it was in good spirits, so he made no move to have his resident mercenary make an example of the Prince. The Prince though, continued laughing at the sudden shocked state of Raditz, his face growing concerned.

“Seems your gracious employer informed you of who I am, but not the close friendship we share.” Krillin sighed and shrugged at the comment, smirking as he motioned for the pair to sit. He poured two tall drinks and a third glass of something else for himself, before he raised his drink.

“To new friends.” He stated coyly. Vegeta could feel the hidden message behind his words but raised his glass anyways, joining the lip of his glass with the others. A smirk played across Krillin’s lips as the three drank, mischief clouding behind his eyes.

-

The night went on full of jovial laughter and plenty of alcohol. The club was empty and closed, save a few of Vegeta’s men who stayed behind as his escort home. Raditz proved to be as charming off-stage as he was on, and his tolerance for alcohol was nothing to sneeze at. Krillin got a business call late into the evening, answering swiftly and saying he’d call right back after excusing his final guests.

Krillin stood and smiled, straightening his suit and running a hand through his hair. “Sorry gentlemen, but I’m afraid the real world is calling.” His contagious chuckle followed a sigh, as he went over to shake Raditz’ hand. 

“Come back next Thursday, and I promise the Prince will be there too.” He smiled, turning to Vegeta as Raditz nodded.

“Thursday. I’ll secure you and the boys a better stage view.” He said with a wink, clapping Vegeta on the back. “Safe travels. Sorry about the meeting with Gohan, but I wanted the two of you to meet formally.”

Vegeta wasn’t surprised he knew of the deal he was meant to close. Krillin may have seemed small-minded, but he knew the inner workings of almost every gang and knew of any meetings that happened within his jurisdiction. Raditz merely cocked an eyebrow, turning to leave with Vegeta following suit.

The latter nodded at Tien as the pair left the office, shoving his hands in his pockets. As he emerged from the staircase, he found Turles acquainting himself with the captivating performer. The Prince glared towards Kakarot, who then pulled Turles away abruptly. Raditz spun around to come face to face with the distinguished leader, a blush quickly forming on his face.

“Your performance was rather impressive,” Vegeta began as he motioned for Raditz to follow him, “Did Krillin tell you to find me?”

Raditz stumbled with his words. “Uh, no sir. He informed me you’d be here tonight, and insisted on the rose.” Vegeta laughed.  _ Of course he insisted on the rose. He’s trying to get me back into the game _ ,  _ I’d bet Turles’ life on it. _ “You are quite famous, I wanted to see for myself if you were enjoying the show.”

Vegeta let out a short breath. “I’m sure there were other people who caught your eye, naturally.” He glanced back to gauge the performer's reaction.

“Not as much as yourself, Prince. You’re very-” Raditz stopped after bumping into the small body in front of him.

“I’m very what, Raditz?” A smirk fell on his face as he noticed the state of unease the other man was in.

“Enticing.” Raditz smiled, desire flickering in his eyes for a brief moment.

The two made their way to the clubs exit, Vegeta teasing the taller as much as he could. Raditz was easily flustered by even the most innocent of comments, which made it more entertaining to make more vulgar statements, and feeling the heat of embarrassment radiate from the novice.

“The suit was a good choice. Trying to impress on your first night in a big club?” Vegeta queried.

“The Don insisted. Said you’d like it.”

Vegeta cackled. “He’s not entirely wrong. Though, I’ve always loved blue the most. White is too pure and innocent. Much like when a virgin sees a strip club for the first time.”

Raditz audibly choked, clearing his throat at the sudden comment. “I suppose. White’s my favorite, it feels powerful. Though, the royal blue you sport is striking to say the least.”

“And to say the most?” Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, glancing over his shoulder.

“Rousing.” Raditz smirked. Vegeta chuckled as he pulled a hand out and checked his watch.

“Whereabouts do you live?” Vegeta asked as they approached his car. Turles and Kakarot waited in the front seats of the short limo, warming the car for their boss as he approached.

“Other side,” Raditz jerked a thumb over his shoulder. “After I bid you adieu I start my walk.” He smiled innocently.

“Nonsense. You can stay at mine. It’s much too late and the lower-level gangs are beginning to emerge. Don’t want someone as valued as yourself getting attacked in the street. Get in,” Vegeta stated, opening the car door.

“I wouldn’t want to impose.” Raditz admitted, shifting his eyes from Vegeta to the opened door.

“Get in, it’s not up for debate. Krillin would kill me if you got hurt.” Vegeta laughed, motioning for Raditz to sit first.

The taller man smiled and gave a light chuckle. “I suppose that's fair. Thank you, I’ll be out of your hair by first light.” He climbed in, taking his place in the spacious backseat of the car. Vegeta climbed in after, muttering the words  _ ‘My place’ _ to Turles before shutting the small window to the front seat. Vegeta dropped down next to Raditz, despite the vast amount of seating available.

The ride to Vegeta’s home remained quiet, Raditz only stealing the occasional glance at the mobster. Vegeta had poured himself a drink of something the taller man had never seen before, but as the glass began to drain, the Prince’s inhibitions lowered.

Sliding a strong hand slowly up and down Raditz’ thigh, the alcohol finally began to set in for the Prince. He smirked as he leaned into the tall man's side, stretching to bring his lips to Raditz’ ear.

“You had me warm all over tonight. Krillin was right to make me meet you, ‘s not everyday you meet such an attractive stranger.” Vegeta slurred, bringing a blush to his friend’s face as a wandering hand began to draw to close for comfort. Raditz gently pushed away the hand, resolving to let Vegeta caress his arm rather than somewhere that could drive him insane for the rest of the car ride.

“Mm. Not interested in play? That’s alright,” Vegeta smiled and took another swig of the drink. “You are very good looking though.” He smiled, slipping into a half-conscious state.

As the car came to a halt outside the large mansion, Kakarot and Turles stepped out, opening both doors for each man to exit. Kakarot began to hoist Vegeta in his drunken state, but was quickly stopped by Raditz’ large hand on his arm.

“I’ve got him. Just lead us to his room.” Kakarot smiled as he grabbed a suitcase from the backseat, motioning for Raditz to follow. He was stopped by Turles grabbing his free arm, and slipping a piece of paper in his pocket. 

“For when you're free.” He winked, slinking back into the limo. Raditz’ face flushed as he gave a small smile, continuing with Vegeta to the front door of the mansion. Kakarot pushed the door aside, shutting it quietly as not to disturb the half-sleeping Prince. 

“Turles slipped you his number did he? What a whore.” Kakarot chuckled. “I’m Kakarot, close friends call me Goku.”

“Raditz.” He stated simply, lifting Vegeta up more. 

“Okay Raditz, his room is upstairs. Turn right at the top and go all the way to the end of the hallway, big dark wooden door. Can’t miss it. I need to put this stuff away,” he lightly shook the briefcase. “The guest room is in the opposite direction, second door on the right.” Raditz watched as Kakarot gestured to the staircase. “See you next week.”

With those final words, Kakarot disappeared around the corner, leaving Raditz to the Prince and the huge room. He started up the stairs, silently repeating to himself Kakarot’s instructions and directions. Once he reached the top, he turned right and went all the way to the end, just as Kakarot had said. The rest of the doors in the hallway were white and small, while the Prince’s bedroom door was tall, dark, and very obvious.  _ Really can’t miss it,  _ Raditz mused. Vegeta stirred, waking up from his half-asleep state.

“Where are we?” He asked, squinting. “Raditz? Did you walk me to my bedroom?” The Prince smirked, standing himself up as much as possible. “How very gentlemanly of you, for a stranger.”

Raditz smiled as he looked down to the drunken Prince. “It was the least I could do for your generosity.”

There was a fleeting moment of silence. One small hesitation, before Vegeta wrapped a strong hand around Raditz’ crisp white tie. “To hell with formalities,” he mumbled as he brought Raditz’ lips to his own.

Raditz hesitated, hand moving to hover over Vegeta’s back as he analyzed the situation. After a cursory argument with his thoughts, Raditz’ hands landed gently on Vegeta’s back as he kissed back with the same amount of intensity and fervor as the short Prince. Small hands made their way to Raditz’ suit buttons, making quick work as he began to shed the jacket. Vegeta pulled away, stopping the kiss to gingerly take the blue rose, which he found was fake, and set it on the table in the hall.

He brought his lips back to Raditz’, now beginning to shed his own jacket and discard it to the hall floor. Vegeta was gently pushed back against his bedroom door, a large hand finding its way to Vegeta’s spiky black hair. Heavy breaths and small groans filled the empty hall as two bodies pressed together in a moment of pure lust. 

Vegeta slipped his tie off with ease, wrestling Raditz’ off immediately after. Raditz hands pawed at Vegeta’s shirt buttons as heat rose in his chest and began to sink to below his stomach. Vegeta, now bare chested, hurriedly unfastened his belt, lips still locked with the exquisite taste of Raditz’ mouth. Before he could fully take off his belt, strong hands lifted and pressed him against the wall, slowly trailing down his sides to grip his firm ass, eliciting a warm moan from the pinned Prince. 

Raditz’ sole mission was to kiss Vegeta into oblivion, as he began nipping and biting at the soft lips he’d connected with. They refused to part, so Raditz broke away and began kissing down the Prince’s jawline and neck, leaving small bite marks in their wake. Vegeta’s hips languidly rolled causing Raditz to shudder against the sudden friction, a stuttered gasp leaving his lips and brushing against the Prince’s ear. Raditz’ hands began playing at the smaller man’s chest, fingers brushing over the most sensitive parts of Vegeta’s skin.

Vegeta found himself tugging at Raditz’ soft black hair, fighting back moans so he didn’t sound like one of those rented prostitutes Krillin had often invited during some of their more filthy parties. One hand lazily trailed down, trying to work off Raditz’ shirt as he fumbled with the buttons.

Once the heated moment ended, Raditz dropped Vegeta back to the ground, both panting and shaking with unimaginable lust and delight. Raditz swallowed hard, face flushed and mouth suddenly dry.

“I should, uh, go to bed.” He mumbled, nodding his head in the direction of the guest room.

Vegeta smirked. “You don’t want to, I can see it on your face.” The cocky Prince’s eyes wandered down the body in front of him as he smirked. “And other places too.”

He picked up his jacket and the rose, moving to open his bedroom door. “Feel free to go to bed,” he said. “Or feel free to see what’s on the other side of this door.”

The door closed with a soft click, and Raditz stared at the door, silently arguing with himself. He lifted his jacket and began making his way to the guest room, hesitating before looking back at the unassuming door.

“Fuck it.” Raditz spoke aloud, turning and opening the door to find Vegeta wrapped in only sheets. The pair smirked in unison, as Raditz shut the door and with a second click, locking it.

A small groan came from the bottom of the steps, followed by a hearty chuckle.

“Pay up Turles, I told you he’d never go for you as long as the Prince is around.” Kakarot smiled, as he held out his hand. Turles slapped some bills into it, scowling and crossing his arms. 

“The Prince can kiss my ass. He was cute too.” He pouted, a soft hand lifting his chin.

“Stop your whining and you may get to have some fun too.” Kakarot smiled as he placed a small kiss on the scarred cheek he held in his hands. He patted Turles’ face before making his way to the front door, winking in the other's direction before disappearing into the moonlit night.

“Oh  _ fuck _ yes,” Turles said, chasing after his beau, sliently shutting the door and the sound of heavy moans behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for no uh, sexy times, but writing that kind of stuff makes me a little uncomfortable. If you couldn't already tell, this is heavily inspired by Michael Bublé's Feeling Good (specifically the slowed version), and it was an idea I had at 1 am, hahaha! I hope you enjoyed this small little oneshot :).


End file.
